Runesocketing/Combining Station
Use the "Purple Flask" Station to combine two Runes into a single Rune with both of their effects. *Each combination will have a gold cost and a success chance. If the combination fails, you'll lose the gold, but keep the Runes, so you can try again. *Runes with higher odds are harder to combine and cost more for each attempt. *You can add a Luck Sphere to the combination to try to increase its success rate. Doing so will consume the Luck Sphere. If a Rune is too powerful, you won't be able to do it, no matter how good your luck Sphere is. *The Rune in the left slot is augmented, and the new one is destroyed. *The game does not determine which of the runes has the longer duration, but adds the bonus duration (the 50% average) onto the duration of the rune in the left hand slot. *You can combine two runes to get a rune that contains both runes' effects, and an increased duration. The rune's primary look will be determined by the rune placed in the left box. Combined runes '''can be VERY powerful! For example, if you craft 5 Large Runes of the Void (-10% Nothing), and then combine them together, you can get an Augmented Large Rune of the Void that reduces your chance to win Nothing by 50% and lasts for a couple of weeks! '''How it works: *The Combined Rune grants the bonuses of the two runes added together. Ex. Combining 2 Small Mana Runes you crafted yourself - see Crafting Station below - will give +6% Mana Drop Odds. *The duration is the duration of the rune in the left slot plus half of the duration of the rune in the right slot. Ex. The Augmented Small Mana Rune we just made will last for 3 days + 3/2 days = 3 + 1,5 = 4,5 => 4 days and 12 hours. *The quality of the new rune is the quality of the rune in the left slot but augmented. The icon the combined rune gets is the same as the rune in the left slot. Ex. Combining a Small Rune and a Medium Rune will result in an Augmented Small Rune with the icon of a Small Rune. Combining a Medium Rune and a Small Rune will result in an Augmented Medium Rune with the icon of a Medium Rune. *Each combine has a gold cost and a % chance of success. The gold cost goes up and the chance of success goes down based on the nature of the combined rune. If the rune you're going to create has a quality above a certain threshold, you will not be able to combine the runes. #The cost to combine runes is 800 * the # of Small Powder Vials needed to make the runes being combined. Ex. 2 Medium Runes take 4 Small Powder Vials to craft. Combining them costs 4 * 800 = 3,200 #The base odds to successfully combine Runes is 105% - (5% * the # of Small Powder Vials needed to make the runes being combined). Ex. The Augmented Medium Rune described above would have base odds of 105% - (5% * 4) = 105% - 20% = 85% Odds of Success to be made. #If you are merging two Augmented Runes, the costs and odds are based on the TOTAL # of Small Powder Vials involved in the creation of the new rune. Ex. Combining two of the Augmented Medium Runes described in #1 & #2 would have a cumulative total of 8 Small Powder Vials within it. This means the base cost would be 6,400 and have initial odds of success of 65% #If the initial odds of success are less than or equal to 0%, the runes cannot be merged, even with Luck Spheres. Ex. A rune cannot have more than 21 Small Powder Vials worth of Runes in it's final form. #EXCEPTIONS: Even though 20 (common, black and grey) small vials worth of runes can fit in one combined rune, 4 Grandest Runes can also fit exactly in one combined rune ("exactly" meaning that they do not leave room even for a simple small rune to be combined too). For the time being, the assumption of how this works is that White Powder might work a bit differently. note: a Grandest Rune requires 1 large common vial and 1 large white vial. This gives 16 common and 16 white small vials in the resulting combined rune. It is yet a question of how many Small Efficiency/Shinies/Mystic Runes (1 common, 1 black, 1 white small vial required for those) can fit in one combined rune. Strategies General Advice * If you wanted to play with something like 1 rune of Less Nothings + 2 runes of Puzzle or Quest, build them like 3 runes of "Augmented rune of 3% mana, 21% less nothings, 18% Quest". This keeps your runes from running out at different times. * Buy all the luck spheres you can and combine them to 40% luck (or 50% or 60% if you're feeling unlucky) * Dust all your runes until you have 0 runes in your inventory (Leave event ones if you want), it's just easier to have it cleaned out. "Ultimate" Combo rune example: 30% Mana / 30% Void 31 days 12 hours * This will cost ~1mil in gold * Craft up exactly 20 small runes * 10 mana / 10 less nothings for this example * Go to the combining station and combine any two runes * You will get an "augmented" rune * Put the augmented rune in the LEFT slot and add in another rune in the RIGHT slot * The rune in the LEFT slot is the main rune - it will keep 100% of its time duration * The rune in the RIGHT slot will add 50% of its time duration to the finished rune * Keep adding the new "augmented" rune to the LEFT slot and adding one more small rune each time * The % chance of success will get lower and lower, once it gets below 50% you'll start wasting a lot of gold * Use the luck spheres when your frustration level starts mounting and don't even try the 5% chance of combing without luck spheres "Perfect" Rune example: 60% 15 Days * This will cost ~200k in gold * Craft up exactly 20 small runes * Combine the runes in sets of two - you will have 10 augmented small runes of 6% * Combine augmented runes in pairs again - you will have 5 runes of 12% * Combine until you have 2 runes of 24% and 1 rune of 12% * Add the 12% to a 24% rune - keep the large (24%) rune in the LEFT slot * Add the 24% to your 36% rune - keep the large (36%) rune in the LEFT slot "Cheap" Combo Rune example: 30% Mana / 10% Gem 10 days * This will cost ~27k in gold * You will need at least one of each of these recipes: Large Dust recipe, Large Rune recipes, Grand Rune recipe * Make 2 Grandest Runes and 1 Large Rune of choice (2 Grandest Mana / 1 Large Gems for this example) * Go to the combining station and combine the two grandest runes ($11025 per attempt) * You will get an "augmented" rune * Put the augmented rune in the LEFT slot and add in another rune in the RIGHT slot ($15435 per attempt) * The rune in the LEFT slot is the main rune - it will keep 100% of its time duration * The rune in the RIGHT slot will add 50% of its time duration to the finished rune.